


Serum X (Winter Soldier Fanfic)

by Fangirls1000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls1000/pseuds/Fangirls1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2010, Isla was 26 years old. She is a school teacher who has weird abilities due to experiments done to her by an evil scientist. She was rescued by Hawkeye, and ever since then she has been trying to live a normal life. However, HYDRA now needs her blood to make an army of special assassins with the same powers she has. She needs to run, but it's a bit complicated with the Winter Soldier after her. </p><p>Rhys is 32. He's a HYDRA agent, a talented one at that, who is tasked with finding the Winter Soldier after he goes missing for a few days. His mission expands to a young woman with red hair. His feelings can't get in the way of his mission. </p><p>Bucky is about 93 years old, but biologically 30. For the past 70 years he's been HYDRA's personal assassin. He's never doubted it before. He carried out missions ruthlessly, and then he would be put back into cryofreeze. Usually he falls through on his mission, until he is assigned to kidnap and bring back in a young woman named Isla. It's supposed to be a normal mission...but Isla turns out to not be a normal girl.</p><p>And then there's Gabrielle...a 28 year old who's been assigned to protect Isla no matter what, and she plans to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl Part I

Deep inside a bunker in Russia, Rhys watched the soldier's eyes open. He examined his surroundings, looking around slowly and calmly. It probably wasn't wise to throw a tantrum in a room full of armed HYDRA agents. He then calmed, and sat up straight. His metal arm gleamed and sympathy pulsed in Rhys' heart.

He couldn't live with himself if anyone ever did that to him.

But somehow the Winter Soldier did.

Dr. Balesca, a tall and thin man with a wisp of grey hair on his head slowly approached the soldier with a disappointed glare on his face.

"You have a mission." He said solemnly. "HYDRA is letting me borrow you for a while. Your mission shouldn't be too hard." The soldier remained expressionless. "Your mission is to retrieve a young woman named Isla Keller, originally Leslie Horne. I need her for an experiment...an important experiment. An experiment that could save the world."

He handed the soldier a file and the soldier opened it, looking at the contents carefully. He snapped it shut and gave Dr. Balesca a quick nod. Rhys could tell that the soldier was a man of few words, and could get away with it. If a commanding officer ever addressed you, you responded with a "Yes, sir."

The soldier sat back in the chair, his whole entire stance tense.

Rhys wondered if he'd ever relaxed in his entire life.

"You'll go with the soldier." Dr. Balesca told Rhys. "You'll be all he needs if all you're doing is finding her and bringing her back."

Rhys nodded. "Understood sir. We won't fail you. We'll be as gentle with the girl as we can be."

Dr. Balesca smirked. "That's all I ask."


	2. The Girl Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla chaperones a dance.

Isla stood in the corner of the Lincoln Middle School gymnasium as kids danced around with either themselves or whoever they came with. The lights were down as multicolored lights streamed from stage lights hanging from the ceiling. Balloons rolled on the floor and kids all around played soccer with them. The food table was nearly empty, but the punch bowl was full because it was awful. Everyone was dressed in formal wear because that was the theme of the dance. 

Isla herself wore a sparkly blue dress and at the moment, was bored to death. Dances like these were for the kids, not for the teachers. Isla stared at the students, almost enviously, as they danced and laughed. Some kids even shared a little kiss.

Isla wished that she had taken the chance to find a special someone when she was younger, but now she was alone in some lonesome Chicago apartment in Hyde Park.

"You look bored." A voice said and she turned to see Ted Hall, the vice principal wearing a purple tuxedo. He had long and shaggy dark blonde hair. He wore a rainbow headband, and was probably the weirdest person in the world, though she had grown fond to him. "Would you like to dance?"

She smirked. "Um, to a song about shaking my butt? I think I'll pass."

He laughed. "You just look so miserable."

"This job could never make me miserable." She said. "I love these kids." Despite herself, she found herself bobbing her head to the beat of the song.

"You seem to be enjoying the song." He noticed.

She shook her head, "It's not the type of music I'm usually into."

Suddenly Ted's eyes lit up. "Well...what songs _are_ you into?"

She thought about it. "Honestly...my favorite song in all of existence is Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield."

He smirked. "Pop music is so overrated. My favorite song is I'm A Believer by The Monkees. You know, going back to the classics."

"My friend Gabrielle loves that song!"

"She has good taste." He smiled. "In music and in friends."

Isla blushed. "That's very kind of you to say." She could tell he was flirting with her, and she didn't know what to say. He had been doing it for some time now, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I think I should---" Then she saw him.

It was a flash, but something in the window high above behind Ted's head moved. It was a flash of metal, and she raised an eyebrow. Ted followed her gaze to the window, where nothing was.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm maybe just..."

She saw it again, this time it moved out of sight as soon as she glanced at it. Realization dawned on her when she realized that it was _watching her_. Whatever was on the roof, it was there for her, maybe to kill her, or lock her up and experiment on her again.

She shook her head. "It's probably just a bird." A metal bird?"

"What's just a bird?" Ted asked, and Isla jumped a little.

She had forgot he was even there. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just think I saw something. On the roof."

He laughed. "Are you serious? It was probably nothing. Are you overheated?"

"No." She said. "I...maybe you're right. I'm gonna go splash some water on my face."

She walked towards the closed double doors, desperate to lead whatever was after her away from everyone. She grabbed the handle and pulled, but they wouldn't budge. A student noticed her struggle and came over, trying to both push and pull on the door, but it wouldn't open.

"That's weird." He said.

Oh God, they were trapping them inside so not only did she have nowhere to go, but if she did run, they would have hostages to draw her back in. She looked back up at the windows, but they still weren't there.

She sneaked over to the fire alarm, and before she could pull it, a window busted up ahead. She looked up as people screamed and the music stopped. Then he made his move. An extremely buff (not that she was staring at how buff he was) man with a rope attached to his weapons belt lowered himself into the gym, carrying a defense rifle. He shot up and people screamed and ran to the doors, which of course weren't budging.

He looked straight at her. He yanked a knife free and cut himself loose, doing a midflip in the air and landing on his feet. He marched toward her, and she wondered what he was going to do to her.

As he walked Isla heard something falling. She looked up to see a stage light falling towards him. Despite the fact that he looked up and saw it too, she couldn't help but yell at him, "Watch out!" He rolled out of the way and when he looked up, he was met with a knee to the face by...Gabrielle?

Gabrielle was tall with a perfect figure, ivory skin, long and silky platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, combat boots, a bulletproof vest, and a weapons belt with a pistol with a pink glock hanging in a holster with grenades hanging from a thin wire.

He fell back and Gabrielle stomped his face in twice before grabbing her pistol and aiming it at him. He froze and she kicked his rifle many feet away from him. Then she slowly began to back away.

Gabrielle then shot the door handle and everyone gratefully ran out for their lives. Still aiming the gun at the assassin, Gabrielle offered a terrified Isla a hand. Isla shakily got to her feet and stared at Gabrielle.

"Are you okay?" Gabby asked. "Any scratches?"

Isla shook her head. "No. What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Gabby admitted. "Let's just get the hell out of here!"

Isla kicked off her heels, picking them up before they both took off running into the exit which was starting to get less crowded.

"Let's go to my car!" Gabby yelled, tossing Isla her keys while still holding the gun at the assassin's head. "We don't have the time to get the keys to yours."

They kept running until they came out into the parking lot where they spotted Gabby's pink Ferrari.

"They could spot us in that from a mile away." Isla objected.

Gabby sighed. "Yeah, but---"

Suddenly the door bust open and out stepped the assassin. He raised his defense rifle and shot at them. They ducked, as bullets ricocheted harmlessly off of Gabby's car.

"Maybe next time you could just get in the damn car?" Gabby snapped.

Isla ignored this comment. "What now? He's not letting up."

"Neither will we." Gabby muttered, pulling a grenade free and tossing it.

Isla gasped. "You can't just do that."

Gabby ignored her and peeked her head out. Isla did just as the grenade exploded. Isla heard the sound of a grunt, a _nearby_ grunt and she yanked the pistol free, aiming it up just as the assassin jumped on the car next to Gabby's. She shot at him, and it hit his arm. He seemed surprised at how good her aim was before she threw her shoe at him. It hit him square in the face and in his dazed form, she threw the other one.

"Let's go while he's distracted!" Gabby yelled and they ran in the opposite direction.

"What about---" Isla began.

Gabby groaned in exasperation. "Right now I'm just making it up as I go, alright?"

Isla wasn't sure how they'd survive by making stuff up as they went, but they were surviving so far. The assassin shot the window of a car an inch away from Gabby's face, and Gabby winced as some of the glass cut her face.

"How are we gonna survive?" Isla asked.

Gabby smirked. "By creating a diversion."

Suddenly Isla heard a siren and suddenly the police were pulling up. Gabby pulled free another grenade and flung it behind her.

"Do I duck?" Isla asked.

"The hell?" Gabby yelled. "Run _faster!_ "

As it detonated, they continued to run until the force of the blast knocked them off of their feet. As Isla forced herself in a sitting position, she couldn't see the assassin anywhere, just the sound of policeman coming up to them with their guns aimed and demanding that they put their hands in the air.

"Your great plan was getting us arrested?" Isla demanded.

Gabby grinned. "It's called improvisation."

 

 


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla learns the truth about Gabrielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just update every day if I'm bored because I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH ksjdvnbhonsmnj

The door opened, and in stepped a tall man with an athletic build, messy black hair, dark brown eyes, and a scar on his nose. Despite that he was sort of sexy, especially with the long sleeved dark grey shirt, black jeans, wolf tag. He didn't even look like a detective but he had the intrigue of one. Isla noticed that his ID said _Detective Adam Takada._

"Let's make this easy." Detective Takada said, sitting down at the desk Isla sat with her slightly charred blue dress and messy hair. "So you're a sixth grade teacher at Lincoln Middle School?"

She nodded. "I teach history."

"Tell me what happened tonight." He said.

She sighed, "Well sir, I was chaperoning a dance. It should have been easy, but I saw something on the roof. It was a guy. He had a metal arm and a defense rifle. He shot at us and nearly killed us, but my best friend Gabrielle came and saved me. We almost escaped but she kept throwing grenades to disorient the guy hunting us. Then the police arrived and that scared him off."

Detective Takada stared at her with his eyes wide before shaking his eyes. "Luckily for you, we've had people talk about a guy busting down from the skylight. We even almost had a picture up on the web but someone hacked into our system and deleted it."

"So...what's gonna happen to me?" She wondered.

Detective Takada sighed. "Unfortunately, your story is as solid as it gets. We have no choice but to let you go, but if we need anything else, we won't hesitate to bring you in for questioning."

"Detective..." She said, noticing his attitude. "You seem like you'd be excited to see me again."

"I'd be excited to see you behind bars."

She leaned forward. "Okay, tell me what _you_ think happened."

"I think you staged the whole thing, and that you purposely got caught so this guy with a metal arm could do...something. I also think that _you_ , or one of whoever is working with you deleted the picture. I think that you're hiding something and that you're planning something big. I think that the explosions were a distraction, so we could focus on you while your soldier friend got away. Now that I'm saying it out loud...I believe this was all just a terrorist attack."

She laughed. "Are you serious? I work there for God's sake."

"Exactly." He said coolly. "You hate your job."

"Enough to blow a middle school up?" She snapped.

He nodded. "There's been worse cases. Hitler hated the Jews enough to start the Holocaust."

"Are you comparing me to Hitler?" She seethed.

He just smirked. "I'll be watching you, but until then, you are free to go."

Isla stood up and stormed out of the room and down the hall into the waiting room, where Gabrielle was. She sat with her arms crossed talking to a guy who had purple paint on his face. When she saw Isla coming she stood up immediately.

"Hey---" She began.

Isla shoved her. "What the hell is going on?"

Gabrielle blinked. "Not here. We can't trust anyone."

"But they're the police." Isla objected.

Gabrielle glared at her. "Come on. There are so many rats around I bet one day even S.H.I.E.L.D could be filled with snakes."

Isla stopped dead in her tracks and lowered her voice to a whisper. "S.H.I.E.L.D? But...they saved me. I..." She thought about the thought of Hawkeye ever hurting anyone. He couldn't...he was too pure.

Or that's what she always thought.

"Not here." Gabrielle said said more firmly. "Let's _go_."

 

*Later at Gabrielle's apartment*

 

"Okay, what's going on here?" Isla asked, sitting down on Gabrielle's love seat.

Gabrielle cleared her throat. "Do you remember Dr. Balesca? The guy we never caught?"

Isla nodded shakily. Dr. Balesca kidnapped her at a young age and experimented on her until somewhere in their organization, someone snitched on them and S.H.I.E.L.D agents busted the entire thing, led by Clint Baron, a.k.a Hawkeye. She remembered him hugging her and telling her that everything would be okay. She has his number in her phone, in her purse, at the school.

Dammit.

"Wait a second!" She exclaimed. "Gabrielle, are you working for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I was sent to protect you from any threats if Dr. Balesca ever sought to get you again since you were the only one who his experiments worked on. That was ten years ago, two years after you've been saved, and five years after he had taken you."

"I was nine when they took me." Isla whispered. "Five years without seeing my family. It...it was awful. I had lost hope."

Gabrielle eyed her. "I'm sure others have had worse." There was something in her voice when she said that, and Isla wondered what kind of trauma Gabrielle had faced when she was a child.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Isla asked her. "I'm pretty sure that guy is still alive and he's coming back. How are we gonna survive?"

Gabrielle laughed. "You asked me that earlier."

"It's a question worth repeating."

Just as Gabrielle opened her mouth to respond, the door bust down and a guy with a  tall and muscular build, slick back blonde hair, hazel eyes, high cheekbones, and dimples, which contradicted with him pointing an AK-47 at us.

"Don't move." He said quietly.

Then the assassin came in next. He wore the same gear as earlier, with a bruise on his nose. He glared at Gabrielle and aimed a pistol right at her head. Before she knew exactly what she was doing, Isla jumped in front of her.

"No!" She yelled. "Spare her, please. I'm the one you want."

The assassin lowered the gun with a scoff. "So cliche."

"Munch me, dick." Isla snapped.

Then he raised the gun again, this time at _Isla's_ head.

 


End file.
